


We Don’t Have To Be Like Them

by Ivy_Pendragon



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: #IWillRiotForHim, #RobbyDeservesBetter, 0 tolerance for bullies, Daniel and Johnny doing nothing like always, Fights, Redemption, Tory being a lonely and sad child, Tory being angry, Violence is not the solution, not new though, robby keene is a sweetheart, they deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29454219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Pendragon/pseuds/Ivy_Pendragon
Summary: Everyone thinks Robby joining Cobra Kai would mean bringing the old Robby back to turn him into his most horrible version.Well...not quite.
Relationships: Robby Keene & Daniel LaRusso, Robby Keene & John Kreese, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	We Don’t Have To Be Like Them

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello once again!! I bring you all some of our sweet Robby and the person we all know he is (and hopefully the producers will too and won’t fuck this up) (if u know how to pray, then pray)

“What the hell are you doing, Tory?” was the first thing the boy could say before the scene in front of his eyes. “Let him go, now.”

They were all there. Tory, Kyler and the rest of the cobras, including some of the new ones Kreese had recruited last week. They were surrounding some of the younger Mijagi Do students, but Sam, Miguel, Hawk and Dimitri were there whilst being held by other cobras. Daniel and Johnny were both of them breathing hard and flushed, stopping dead in their tracks when they catched the scene.

Most of them were bleeding somewhere, and they all were flushed and trembling with adrenaline. 

A fight, he thought. 

Tory had a young boy grabbed by the helm of his shirt, his skinny and lanky body shaking while small tears were filling his eyes. He looked terrified, and he already had a busted lip. 

Robby didn’t know if Tory was the responsible one for that, but he hoped she wasn’t. 

“Tory, he did nothing to you.” He tried once again, but the girl snarled at him, completely lost by anger. 

“They are the enemy, why the hell are you defending them?” She barked at him, looking murderous.

“We are no bullies, Tory.” he said slowly, eyeing her carefully. Miguel and Sam were both trying to get free from two cobras grasps, but they were watching him strangely as well. ”We are not the bad guys, don’t let them be right about that.” 

“They deserve it!” 

“This is not about deserving or not, this is about using violence when there is no need for it.” 

“Always strike first, remember? This is what sensei taught us, this is what he wants!” She tried again, still holding the kid in his place. 

“You strike first when you have no choice, not to hurt those who mean no harm to you. Sensei taught us something different, yes, but you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to, Tory.” He said gently, watching as the girl slowly let the little boy slip away from her grip. “I know they hurt you, and I know you are angry. You know I do.”

Tory looked at him again, but this time her eyes were sad and not betrayed like they were before. She let the boy break free from her, and he ran towards Daniel, gripping his leg shakily. 

“But this is no answer, Tory. Attacking them and hurting them like this is not what we fight for.” He said gently, this time trying to talk to all them, and not just her. “Karate saved you, all of you, and it saved me too, but don’t let it ruin you. Don’t let it be an excuse to become bullies, to be the bad guys.” 

“They are the bad guys. She is a damn cheater if you have forgotten, a daddy’s girl who knows nothing about the world other than her rich shit.” Tory snarled again, coming at him while signaling towards Sam. Miguel stepped in front of her, but he spotted the hurt in Sam’s expression. “He is no better than her, either. He provoked that damn fight when everything you tried to do was stop it. Hawk dislocated your arm and he kicked you time after time because he knew you would have won otherwise. They are all cheaters, they are the bad guys here!” 

“Maybe.” He said quietly, making Tory look at him strangely. 

Sam and Daniel both looked at him betrayed, Johnny’s eyes soft and sad over him. 

“I’m done defending you.” He thought. ”All of you. I have done it time after time even when you all turned your backs on me.”

She cheated on you. 

She made a mistake, Sam is a good person. 

Give him time, he will come. 

He is not coming. I knew it. 

I gave you a second chance, and it was a mistake. If you wanna end up like him...it’s up to you. 

I can’t change. 

“But this is not about them, this is about us. About what we believe is right, and what we do to prove it. Revenge is sweet, Tory. But when it fades? It turns sour and hollow.” He said softly as he approached her, looking at the ugly wound starting to bleed on her frown. 

Tory looked...hopeful and incredibly broken when someone, for the first time in many years, looked at her with concern in their eyes, instead of fear or disgust. 

“We are not the bullies. You can hate them all you like but if they show us nothing but peace...then we show no less.” He said loud and clear, all the cobras watching him strangely before letting the others go. 

“Sensei won’t like this.” Kyler was the first one to talk. 

“Then I will have a word with him. Bullying kids and starting fights is not part of Cobra Kai, any of us could have gotten hurt today.”

“Don’t be such a pussy, Keene. They had it coming, they are a bunch of losers.” Some guy, one of the newest ones of the team, said. He was tall and quite big to be honest, but his snarky comment and attitude showed no less that he was pure talk but no action afterwards. 

“If you want to be a bully, go ahead. They will kick your ass alone, cause you won’t have our backup. You are on your own.” He snarled quietly, making the guy frown. 

“You are no one to kick me out.”

“Actually, I am. I only need to suggest sensei to make a play off between us to prove who is more worth it...and you know perfectly well who will win.” 

“Who do you think you are, you cocky bastard?” 

Robby laughed coldly, looking at him straight in the eyes. 

“Right now?” His eyes became ivy, and his face lost all track of any emotion. ”I’m your biggest threat. And anyone who thinks that is better than the rest of us just for being bullies...will share the same fate as you. You are out.”

He looked at Robby angrily, his face flushed and teeth strongly clenched together. Tory at his side had a marvelous and proud smirk playing around her lips, and the rest of the cobras were just silent. 

Robby was the leader now. 

They all nodded at him, and even Tory looked at him proudly before shaking her head. 

“We are sorry for this, it won’t happen ever again. We give you all our word.” Robby said gently as the rest of the cobras went behind him, now taking directly to Eagle Fang or whatever. “If you stay out of our way, we will stay out of yours. Ignore that...and we will too.” 

“We won’t.” Miguel was the only one who dared to talk, his chest held high and solemn. “But the same goes for you too.”

Robby smirked, nodding. 

“We will have that in mind. Until then, we will see us again at the Valley. Let the best of us win.”

“Let the best of us win.”

Miguel nodded as well, and it was the best moment to go, he thought. He signed the cobras to leave and follow him, but he stopped dead on his tracks when he thought about the last time he was a in a fight like this. 

How everything went wrong. 

“Miguel.” He called one last time. He dared to turn on his feet to face the boy, that even far away from him, still could hear him perfectly. Miguel frowned at his place by Sam’s side, and he noticed how Daniel and Johnny flinched. “I’m sorry.” 

The silence broke any noise that dared to interrupt the moment. Everyone held their breaths while both of the boys just stared at each other, quietly. 

“I never apologized to you for what I did, for what I caused.” He said slowly as he stepped a little bit closer, just enough to notice Miguel face hardened quite a bit. “You didn’t deserved all the pain I caused you, or the fear of it. I never wanted to hurt you. You may be an asshole sometimes, but I never thought of hurting you and...and you can’t even imagine how many times I wished it had been me who fell, and not you.” 

Miguel’s face softened then, barely moving his features as he stared at him vulnerable. 

“I hope one day you can forgive me for it, and even if you can’t, it’s okay. I just wanted you to know how sorry I am, and that I would never hurt you or any of you intentionally. No matter how much I could hate you or dislike you, no one deserves to get hurt for something we all are here to enjoy.” 

He smiled gently at him, now turning to grab Tory’s hand. 

He left, and he didn’t look back. 

And for once...it felt right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u all like it!! I really love to show Robby the way I think he is. 
> 
> Even though Robby was showed to us like quite an influenceable person, he grew up in a very confident boy who needed not to look for others people approval to do what he wanted. Many people think Robby will be under Kreese influence in season 4 but I think he is too smart for it. Kreese is very aggressive, very cold. Robby can be aggressive while he fights, but he is honest, and kind and incredibly gentle with others. Yes, Kreese will manipulate him at some point (probably about Johnny and his insecurities about that) but I don’t think he will succeed to turn Robby into a bad person or a bully. 
> 
> Let’s pray our boy won’t have his judgment all clouded by this men. 
> 
> #RobbyDeservesBetter 
> 
> Thank u all!! Have a nice day and I hope u liked it!! ❤️❤️


End file.
